


Complimentary Colours

by icarusisfalling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Art Museums, Artist Steve Rogers, Colour-blindness, Cute, Fluff, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Shy Steve Rogers, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: When Bucky said Steve was a dork and perfect boyfriend in a bundle, he thought he was being the supportive best friend.He was a complete dork and adorable man underneath that shy façade, and Tony’s whipped for the blond angel.





	Complimentary Colours

**Author's Note:**

> The title is courtesy of my mother after I asked her the opposite colour of red (in her opinion) and she told me a whole damn story.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I kept this cooped up on my docs for what, a week now and I’m gonna choke if I keep brewing up for ideas for it.
> 
> Edit; hey girdies, I may take this story down since it flopped and shit, so imma edit it one last time and give it a week. Once again~
> 
> Enjoy~

Tony was angry at the world at the moment.

 

Why did they choose to ruin Tony’s depressing life by implementing this beautiful, aesthetic, cute, dork of a boy as his dorm mate. Well not  _ his  _ dorm mate, but James’ dorm mate.

 

He and Bucky have been friends for years first meeting in middle school in the engineering club they had, to robotics and sciences. They both excelled in the sciences community, therefore giving him the right to call himself Buckys roommate.

Bucky had mentioned to him about his friend Steve for a while now, though they have never met, from what Bucky says about him was a clear underestimate of how  _ cute _ this man is.

 

Like dear anyone listening, he was a dork and a gorgeous man in one body, so much so that Tony can just eat him all up. 

 

He’s not thirsty.

 

—-

 

After Bucky had incited that Tony came to his wedding, since ol’ Bucket got engaged to the love of his life Sam Wilson, he had invited only a few close friends.

 

It wasn’t a traditional wedding, that's for sure. Why? Because everyone was told to wear navy blue and red outfits since that’s the colour scheme they wanted, it was requested.

 

It was dumb in Tony’s opinion like there is no way he’s gonna find a red and navy suit in 48 hours. Impossible. 

 

He even checked  _ amazon _ which showed how desperate he was. He ended up calling his mother who got him the suit, he just had to head to the tailor shop they own and get it.

 

On his way there, he kept looking down at his phone checking his Twitter since he has nothing better to do, like normal, and the next thing he knows, a body crashes into his.

 

It’s not like abnormal bump, it’s almost comical as Tony looks up to see the bumpee. He grabs him quickly and nearly falls in doing so, but gets to see beautiful ocean blue eyes so it’s all Gucci.

 

“I think you just fell for me” And the moments over. Tony feels like the biggest dumbass on this small dying earth right now, and all he can say is being in the blonds presence alone makes him stop thinking.

 

He stared as the man straightens himself out, brushing off the dirt from his pants as he apologizes profusely to him. “I’m really sorry for bumping into you, I didn’t mean to I swear-“ 

 

He abruptly comes to a stop when he sees his stuff on the ground, watching helplessly as he expensive art sheet, filled with finished watercolours flies away into the endless sky.

 

“Snickerdoodles! Pietro is gonna be so sad” He curses? as he rushes after it, only to stop and cry out miserably. It breaks Tony’s heart the sound he makes, he can’t stand seeing such a beautiful person in pain.

 

He stared as the blond turns around and sighs, grabbing his art folder from the ground and almost showing his delicious looking as- no! Bad Tony!

 

“I-Im sorry for bumping into you, but I have to head back to the store for more watercolours now. Have a good evening” The man says defeat heavy in his voice, and Tony doesn’t want to use his accident as leverage to meet him again, but he doesn’t know what else to do.

 

Tony smiled to the nervous man infront of him loving the cute blink he got back before he blushed. Tony bets his best work that he’s a full body blusher, and boy does that send his wild imagination into play.

 

“Can I at least get to know the name of my attacker?”Tony can’t find another term for what he meant to say, so he uses attacker instead of bumper. 

 

He gets a smile in return and a cute mumble of “Steve” before Steve walks away skinny jeans and sheer blouse paired with his clear rimmed glasses makes him look like an old Italian painting.

 

He can’t stand how the cute blond (Steve) made him dumbfounded for so long that he stuttered when he was in his natural element, flirting.

 

He later find out that the blond is indeed the Steve Bucky talks about when Natasha, who for some reason hangs out with them, shows him the outfit that ‘Steve’ made. She went on and on about how perfect he looked in the clothes and how she wanted his fashion sense. 

 

It was odd to see Natasha “I’m confident” Romanov going on about a man who looks like Adonis in a body’s fashion sense. He had a red sheer button-up on top, flare out navy blue pants on the bottom and blue doc martens. Tony had to admit that he looked like a goddamn snack.

 

Bucky tells Tony about how Steve got no sleep last night because some guy caused the gift for his nephew Pietro, to float away. According to BuckyNews™ he bumped into him and his art folder scattered, causing the superhero drawing he had for his nephew to pick up in the wind and drift away.

 

He felt terrible after finding out and felt the strong need to hunt down the exact sheet of paper, before turning rational (Rhodey chastised him after he tried to get his ai, Jarvis to scan the area for it) and deciding to apologize to Steve like the very mature man he was—

 

—He politely yelled at Bucky and bugged him until he finally gave him the hotties number, leading to right now, where he is in his bed phone in hand as he planned the text in his head.

 

‘ _ Hey Steve I’m sorry for bumping into you- no no that doesn’t sound right..’it’s Tony the guy that caused you to have to restart your Mona Lisa painting’  _

 

_ He really has no idea what to say or text to him, actually stumped on how to talk to a boy. He’s normally the one people go to for relationship help _ .

 

“This is a shitty idea” He mentally agrees with this, though if it’s to get the mind bending, amazing man he met after bumping into him.

 

Geez! He feels like a 15 year old lovesick teenager, instead of a 22 year old college student, and that’s gonna bruise his ego.

 

—-

 

After he finally grew the balls he thought he had all his life, though they disappeared when he needed them most, he texted him. A simply “Hey, it’s Tony the guy who bumped into you” 

 

But he looked up at the most recent messages and saw he texted something earlier, freaking out as he read what it said in silent horror. “You are probably the cutest motherfucker I’ve ever seen, wanna date”

 

And he realizes that he texted Steve while he was drunk last night, cursing his intoxicated self for flirting with possibly the most perfect man in this corrupted earth.

 

He got a reply finally

 

(Bold is Steve and underlined is Tony)

 

**Uh hey, I’m sorry about that btw…**

 

**It doesn’t really matter, but um..I was thinking...would you perhaps be willing to go on a date with me?**

 

**I knew it was a dumb idea, I’m sorry for bothering you sir**

 

He messaged him a few minutes ago, probably seeing that Steve had gotten his number before Tony got Steve’s, just rendered him speechless.

 

He scrambled to reply to golden boy.

 

It’s okay

 

I wouldn’t..be opposed I’m kidding you’re really beautiful..Yes! I’m desperate after seeing such an angel bump into me yesterday.

 

**…**

 

Tony waited in anticipation as he saw the speech bubbles when steve typed, and nearly rejoiced as he got a time and location.

 

**Ah thank you! :) it’s not very often I get compliments due to ya know, my physique.**

 

**Is the Avengers Cafe good for you?**

 

It’s gonna sound rude, but I actually got banned...I saw you liked art and we could go to the art museum.

 

**Uhhh sure!**

 

Steve knew he wouldn’t see a single colour there except the benefit is the hot man that said he wanted to go with him. 

 

At first he thought it was a prank and had asked Bucky for help, but then Bucky then told him that Tony actually liked him. It was astounding to say the least, since he looked like a baguette, but he couldn’t wait

 

See you then and at 7:00?

 

**Ya**

 

And Steve proceeded to have a panic attack about what to wear cause he’s an absolute mess.

 

—-

 

He silently keeps screaming as he grabs the next outfit grumbling to himself annoying. Jesus H. Christ, how did Tony even want to go out with him? He’s so damn annoying.

 

It’s probably the reason why he’s stayed single the entire time, because of how annoying and clingy he was. It’s not like they even liked him in the first place, he was speaking  _ hypothetically. _

 

Bucky had tried to talk to Steve after he calmed down from the panic attack, though it proved pointless since Steve’s mind fed him more toxic thoughts.

 

“Stove! it’s 6:49! You’re ass’ gonna be late to your date” Bucky yelled from his room. He was tired of the tension between his friends, hearing them both-well only Tony shockingly, since Steve liked to bottle his problems up and ship it to Spokane (get my reference ;) )

 

It feels like a century before the time comes, but Steve is finally ready looking mostly presentable, except...ya’know...his face. He fusses with his lips for a few minutes, adding lipgloss to them before pulling them in his mouth and letting them out with a ‘pop!’

 

_ Finally _ , He gets off his phone to do a quick once over, before telling when he hears the doorbell ring.

 

“Steve! It’s Tony” He had forgot Bucky was even here, probably making out with Sam in the couch. He really needs to move out, while he enjoys Bucky's company a lot, he really really hates sitting or eating on surfaces where Bucky and Sam have  _ christened _ with their actions.

 

He hears them talking as Bucky and Sam leave the house for their date, again, like they aren’t getting married in 4 days.

 

He stops thinking and runs down stairs to open the door, phone, wallet and shoes in one hand and lipgloss in the other. 

 

He nearly trips over his feet, gripping onto the counter quickly and momentarily looking down at his outfit. His glen plaid pants, belt chain, black turtleneck and converse looked good together, but on him he knew it looked bad.

 

He finally went over to open the door, looking up as he did so and almost gasping. Tony was holding flowers out to him and grinning as if he was Cheshire the cat from Alice In Wonderland. 

 

“You look hot as fuck” and that’s why Steve had a permanent hate for his Irish pale complexion. He blushes and flushed so easily, it’s unimaginably and always unendingly frustrating.

 

“Ah-thank you” Steve gladly accepted the flowers and opened the door wider for Tony, who followed him to find a vase.

 

He searched the entire kitchen for a vase, though in the back of his jumbled up mind he knew they didn’t have one. He could barely take care of himself, not helping that Bucky is almost always busy.

 

He settled for a tall cup they had from Bucky's science experiments and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Tony stared confusedly as Steve filled the cup with coca cola and put the flowers in.

 

“Coca Cola or carbonated water keeps the flowers preserved for longer” Steve looked up and smiled briefly before ushering Tony out so they can go. Tony couldn’t stop staring at him fondly as he thought he could get used to this.

 

He is so damn whipped for this blond angel.

 

Tony watches the blonde ass as he walks to the car, completely unashamed of the fact he was ogling the oblivious man before him.

 

Steve turned to him when they go to the car, smiling when he saw Tony fumble for his keys and giggled when he dropped them. Tony decided his favourite sound was Steve’s giggle now, you can’t change his mind and if you try to, he’ll ignore you.

 

Tony clicks the car keys and they open, walking up to Steve’s door and politely opening it like a gentleman, then closed it when he got in and walked to his side. “Nice car” Steve said awkwardly but cutely fiddling with his artist fingers.

 

“I know right? Anyways Rogers, to the museum?” 

 

“Right Stark-I mean Tony” Steve stuttered over his words, something Tony has come to love and hate. He hated it because it showed his nervousness in Tony’s presence, and he obviously didn’t want that. 

 

And he loved it oh so much because he blushed cutely during it, not embarrassed but shy, but cutely shy at that.

 

And it was off to the museum they went listening to Twenty One Pilots after Steve told Tony it was his favourite band. They had been chatting the night before about it, Well specifically Tony had been a finch bit stalkerish and went onto Steve’s Instagram, and scrolling through his followers, he saw how many fan accounts of them he followed.

 

Steve turned towards him with a bright smile on his face, but then frowned when he saw Tony’s distant look that screamed I’m slightly uncomfortable. Steve misinterpreted it as Tony didn’t want to be doing this, when in reality Tony was trying to hide his hard on from Steve.

 

He had been thinking about how Steve’s skinny wrists would be perfect to hold him down when they had sex. He was thinking about if he was a screamer or not (which he most definitely is) and if he was  _ kinky _ .

 

Steve shifted as far away from Tony as he could, leaning on the door and attempting to curl in on himself, before grunting quietly when the seatbelt constricted around his abdomen. He wanted Tony to be comfortable and to find one reason, even if it was barely a reason, to like his scrawny self.

 

He had come to like Tony, hold on that’s a lie if he’s ever heard one. He had fallen in utter love with Tony since he first met him, and knew he would end up having to ogle him from afar. 

 

Is not like he isn’t already aware of how undesirable he looks. He’s prone to sickness that no one's ever wanted to even stay near him for very long. The last to do that was his ma and Bucky his best friend. Sometimes he’s even unsure if Bucky even likes him platonically.

 

He looks back over to Tony who looks disappointed at the change before looking back out the window.

 

They finally arrive at the museum, looking  at the grand white building and Seve just gasps. How did Tony even get allowed in the building is beyond him, but he’s not objecting.

 

Tony gets out the car and rushes to Steve’s side, hoping mentally Steve didn’t open the door yet and being pleasantly surprised when Steve didn’t. He politely opened and held open the door for him to exit, smiling at the giggle it got him in return.

 

“Why thank you kind sir” Tony took Steve’s outstretched hand, Tony quickly retracts his hand to wipe it off, and goes to grab Steve’s hand again, only to find Steve fiddling his fingers.

 

Tony grows worried by the minute, “You good?” He asks and watched attentively as Steve let’s go and smiles at him. He holds his hand out again and Tony grabs it, secretly smiling in delight at this step being complete.

 

He silently wills his hard-on away and sighs in relief when it magically goes down, and he can actually  _ focus  _ on the date and not his dates doc- NO! 

 

—-

 

When they get past the entrance, they’re found by a tour guide and shown around to paintings and statues they pass a few Leonardo Da Vinci paintings that Steve turns back and takes a photo of.

 

Steve obsesses over the paintings excitedly incorrectly saying some colours until they get to the Seated Woman Painting by Willem de Kooning. It was the most colourful photo they’ve passed and Steve  _ gushes.  _ He rants on and on about it, before saying the shades in it were blues and greens when they were reds and yellows.

 

“Steve, they’re red and yellow, not blue and green” Steve goes silent at that. In fact, Tony has to bend and make eye contact with him to prompt an answer out of him.

 

“Steve?”

 

“I’m colourblind okay?” Steve whisper yells as if him being colourblind is a bad thing, and Tony freaks.

 

What if carrying him to an  _ art  _ museum make him look like a dick for doing something Steve couldn't even see!?!

 

Is Steve gonna leave him now and go home making Tony the man to get the closest to an angel before losing it forever. Christ, he’s whipped!

 

“Really?” 

 

“..yeah uh- it’s okay if you want to go now, I won’t want to be the one to stop yo-“ And that’s it. Tony bends over to the blonds height and kisses the ever-loving shit out of the man, humming when he wrapped his skinny arms around his neck and moaning.

 

—-

 

They do end up getting together after said date, and laugh back at it after 2 years of being together now. They laugh at how dumb they both were, being so nervous around the other that they didn’t realize how obvious it was the other liked them.

 

Tony makes Steve lenses that allows him to see how mostly everyone else does, and Rony can’t help but cry and smile at how adorable Steve was. He was picking up and spinning their dog Crouton and cat Pierre and giggling in joy of how they weren’t odd looking anymore.

 

Steve jumps into his arms and kisses him hard and breathless and Tony reciprocates gladly. 

 

—-

 

He marries him 5 months later.

 

It was perfect, the wedding, the atmosphere, the food, the guests, the rings and Steve cried twice during it all. In joy of course.

 

—-

**Author's Note:**

> Boo!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a kudos and comment on feedbacks really help me nut. Thanks for reading!


End file.
